herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will Turner
Will Turner, born William Turner Jr., is the deuteragonist of Pirate of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and a minor character of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. He was portrayed by Orlando Bloom who also portrayed Balian of Ibelin in Kingdom of Heaven. Biography Will was the only child of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. In his life, Will Turner was an accomplished blacksmith by trade, an excellent swordsman by pursuit and a budding pirate by fate. After embarking on several adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will embraced his pirate heritage as he pursued his own purposes. Despite Will's best efforts to adhere to the social class structure, he realizes that some rules are meant to be broken. In the films he is portrayed by Orlando Bloom, Who also portrayed Legolas in the Middle Earth series. Born in Glasgow, Scotland, Will was raised by his mother in England and believed his father was a respectable merchant sailor. When his mother died, Will began searching for his father while wearing a gold medallion. Rescued from a burning shipwreck, Will first met Elizabeth Swann aboard the HMS Dauntless. Upon arriving to Port Royal, Will Turner became a blacksmith under John Brown. A simple craftsman, his life revolved around his work, and his distant longing for a woman he knew could never be his wife. After Elizabeth was kidnapped by Hector Barbossa's crew of the Black Pearl, Will joined forces with Captain Jack Sparrow to save her while being pursued by Commodore Norrington's men and facing cursed pirates. Though he was initially shocked and dismayed when Jack revealed that his father was a pirate, Will Turner managed to save Elizabeth. In return for his help, Will aided Jack Sparrow in escaping from the gallows at great risk to his own. About a year later, Will and Elizabeth were on the verge of marrying when they were arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company for saving Jack Sparrow. Will Turner sets out to retrieve Jack's unique compass in exchange for their freedom. After meeting with Jack in Cannibal Island and visiting the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma, Will Turner was tricked into serving on board Davy Jones's ship, the Flying Dutchman, where Will met up with his father, Bootstrap Bill. Will promised Bill that he'd try and free him from Jones's servitude, a promise Will saw throughout the search for the Dead Man's Chest and the war against piracy, where he joined a resurrected Barbossa in rescuing Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Despite his best efforts, Will would try and do everything he could to honor that vow but not forgetting that he still loved Elizabeth. During the final battle against Beckett's Armada, Will and Elizabeth were married. Shortly after being stabbed by Jones, Will himself pierced Jones' heart. Because he had killed Jones, Will became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. After the pirates' victory, Will and Elizabeth spent one day with each other, during which time they conceived a child, before Will leaves to serve aboard the Dutchman for ten years. However in the fifth film Will being free from the Dutchman and reunites with Elizabeth and Henry but the evil Davy Jones is back from the dead and Will will appear in the sixth film. Relationships Family * Bootstrap Bill Turner - Father * Miss Turner + - Mother and Former Custoder * Elizabeth Swann - Love Interest turned Girlfriend turned Wife * Henry Turner - Son Allies *Pirates of the Caribbean - Friends, Former Situational Enemies and former Teammates ** Jack Sparrow - Enemy turned Ally, Friend and teammate turned Temporary Enemy turned Ally, Friend and former team leader ** Joshamee Gibbs - Friend and Ally turned Temporary Enemy turned Friend, Ally and former teammate ** Hector Barbossa + - Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Riluctant Ally, Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally, Friend and former teammate ** Marty - Friend and Ally ** Jack's Crew - Allies Rivals * James Norrington - Arch-Rival and Former Ally Enemies * Davy Jones - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Former Victim * Cutler Beckett + - Ally, Torturator and Boss turned Enemy, Attempted Killer and Victim Trivia *Will Turner is in 4 out of 5 films Navigation Category:Selfless Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Mentor Category:Elementals Category:Loyal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Mysterious Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes